


The Most Important Meal of The Day

by Ahigheroctave



Series: If Winter Comes, Can Spring Be Far Behind? [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. He whistles while he cooks, she makes his coffee (One milk, three sugars).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shelley's "Ode to the West Wind".

He’s foraging around in her bottom cupboards looking for the right sized frying pan to make pancakes. When she emerges from the bedroom, she’s in his red t-shirt with the picture of the bull on it and it hangs past her knees, the neckline drooping so low he can see the top of her breasts. He gazes at them for a moment and then goes back down to grab a pan for the bacon.

“I’m pregnant,” She announces and he hits his scalp on the cupboard, quite hard. Between the nasty bump and all the blood rushing to his head, he thinks he might pass out. He had that ring lying in his sock drawer but he suspected she’d pull a knife out of the block on him if he brought that up now. Or possibly ever.

He stands straight up and looks down at her, her short bob of hair is standing straight up from where she’d slept on it and there are sleepies at the edge of her long eyelashes. Her mouth is set in a firm line and he can’t help but smile at her.

He presses a quick kiss to her lips and opens up the fridge. “Do you want your eggs sunny-side up or over easy?”

She purses her lips for a second like she might hit him before her shoulders go slack and she sighs, padding her way over to the table. “Over easy, you always break the yolk.” He whistles while he cooks and she makes him coffee, one milk, three sugars.


End file.
